


Chapter 15. I'm Going Home Part 1

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Chapter 15. I'm Going Home Part 1

Chapter 15: I’m Going Home Part 1

Word count: 1,574

  
  


**Celestial Realm:**

_ “Hello, Father. Long time no see..” _

There was a moment of silence, and then:

**_“Lucifer.”_ **

After everything you’ve been through, the past few months you’ve been in the Celestial Realm, this was going to be the cherry on top. You couldn’t wait to see how this played out! I mean, Lucifer was like that sibling your parents were disappointed in, because he didn't live up to their expectations. 

How long had it been since Lucifer and his Father had actually seen each other face to face? It was probably a length of time you couldn’t even begin to comprehend. This was going to be a conversation for the ages, and you had a front row seat.

You decided to make yourself comfortable on one of the seats, still having an unbreakable grip on Gabriel. You’re surprised that God hasn’t gotten him some help yet, considering he was on the verge of death. (If supreme beings even  _ could  _ die.) You took this moment of inner thinking to come up with the pleasant idea that you were going to make Gabriel your bitch. You laugh out loud at the thought and Kyo and Elai come up by your side to find out what’s so funny. 

As you’re starting to tell your friends your brilliant idea, you feel your mouth warm up and the air around you shift. You whip your head around and see that fucking prick of an Archangel...

**_Michael…_ ** You fly out of your seat so fast that you were in his face, with your hands around his neck, before anyone could react. Everyone except for Lucifer, that is.

**_“MC!!”_ ** His voice booms, stopping you from snapping the Archangels neck. 

Your eyes stay fixed on Michael’s, even though you feel someone gently getting you off of him. It was Lucifer, you knew his touch apart from anyone else's. Well, him and his brothers. Demons had a totally different vibe from humans and Angels, after all. You look up at him and step away from Michael. 

God finally decides to open his mouth and say something:

_ “Lucifer why are you here? You know you were forbidden from ever returning to the Celestial Realm.” _

_ “I came to ask you if there was another Celestial War happening, but I can see that I was mistaken.”  _ the Demon looks over at you. You can’t hide your smile or the way your heart flutters when you see him look at you. 

_ “Ah, yes, why don’t you tell Lucifer what that was about, MC?”  _ God says with a tone you really didn’t care for. 

You suck your teeth at the request and reply with:

_ “Yeah  _ **_MICHAEL,_ ** _ why don’t you tell Lucifer what that was about?”  _ you say with a shit eating grin on your face. 

Everyone looks to the Archangel expectantly, and Elai and Kyo have to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter. They were there when all the fighting broke out, so they knew it was going to be an interesting story.

The Archangel looks to you then to Lucifer before starting:

_ “I made a pact with MC-” _

You hear a growl come from the Demon beside you.

_ “-she accepted, and took in some of my power...” _

You can see Lucifer physically struggling to restrain himself from attacking Michael, he must know what pacts with Archangels entails. He speaks in a slow pace with a dropped voice,  _ “so you’re telling me...that you are betrothed to MC...”  _ his eyes twitch,  _ “...and I know MC well enough that she would never make a pact with you if she knew what it really meant. So what I’m hearing is that you took advantage of her.”  _ He rolls his shoulders and his Demon form appears. His feathers are trembling, a tell-tale sign that he was beyond pissed off. You take a step to the side and start laughing,

_ “Fuck Michael, you really did it now.”  _ you smile evilly at the Archangel. You also let your Angel form appear as you crack your knuckles. 

In a fraction of a second you and Lucifer are on Michael. You and the Demon beating the absolute dog shit out of the Archangel.

In between you fucking up Michael, you wonder why his Father is just letting this happen. If He really wanted to, He could stop everyone in this room with the snap of His fingers. But instead, He let you mutilate Gabriel, and then just did nothing when you made him your bitch. He also didn’t stop you when you Michael walked in. And now, you were naked, wings and halo out, still covered in blood, and whooping Michaels stupid ass with Lucifer. It was too great. You couldn’t hide your laughter, all of this is just so much fun! 

First punch to Michael’s face “ _...ah-ha, ahahaHAHAHAHA!!” S _ econd punch. Third punch. Fourth punch. You just couldn't stop, unleashing punches at a brutal pace, even Lucifer had a hard time keeping up with you. It was then that you realized that even Kyo and Elai decided to jump in. Now, that slowed you down enough to take a moment and look over at your besties. Talk about some ride or dies! Did they just not care anymore? Did they know what they were risking? 

As this marvelous 4v1 was unfolding, Gabriel regained consciousness. You immediately sensed it and snapped your head up to look at him. When you both locked eyes with each other, he looked away and put his head back down so fast it was hilarious.  **_That’s a good little bitch_ ** _ ,  _ you think to yourself. As you return your attention back to the iconic gang jumping you were serving the Archangel, you felt your body start to be pulled away by a strange force. 

As you were being dragged away by the unknown force, you were desperately trying to claw your way back to Michael, you weren’t done with him yet.  **_Not even close_ ** .

With your wings flailing behind you sporadically, mixed with the ear piercing screeching of your nails on the marble floor, you finally reach the source of the power pulling you back. You feel a hand on your throat and a body against your back, as you’re lifted off the ground. You can’t see anyone, but you can feel them as if they were really there. You hear God's voice right in your ear now. In a low, hushed tone he says,  _ “tell them to stop, or you’ll regret it.” _

You go eerily still, as you call out to Lucifer and your friends,  _ “Guys! Stop!’ _

They immediately halt their assaults on Michael, and look over to you. 

_ “What is it, MC?” _

You point to your neck and explain that their Father has a hold of you, but that you can’t see Him. Your halo is flashing fast now. You were wondering when He would intervene. He speaks up so everyone can hear;

_ “Ever since MC got here, it seems that not one of you knows how to act, anymore. Have you all forgotten your places? This is the Celestial Realm!”  _ He’s starting to shout now as he continues,  _ “This is not the Devildom, but if you want to act like Demons I can surely send you down there!” _

This causes you to giggle as you speak up,  _ “That’s all I’ve been trying to do since I got here!”  _

_ “And so you shall get what you ask.”  _ He has finally had enough. His tone shifted, and it made you start to tremble.  _ “MC, when you came here, you were in my good graces. I understood your love for my sons, and was even so nice as to offer you a spot by my side.”  _

  
  


_ “You knew who I was when I got here, it’s not my fault that your  _ **_other_ ** _ sons are liars and trick people into making pacts with them.”  _ You try to struggle out of his grip, but it only tightens.  _ “Just let me go, so I can go home with Lucifer, and to my other Demons.”  _ You’re getting fidgety, now. You don’t like God's hands on you. Something about it feels  _ wrong _ . 

In an instant, you feel a hand on your right wing as your eyes blow out wide.  _ “N-no. NO!”  _ you shriek, as He proceeds to rip your wing off. You throw your head back with a blood curdling scream. Lucifer is at your side in a flash of light, trying to get your out of his Father’s grip. Your blood drips onto the floor, and there’s drool coming out of your mouth as you start to black out.

**_“IT WAS ME WHO GAVE YOU THESE GIFTS AND NOW, I TAKETH AWAY!”_ **

You barely hear the words as you drift in and out, but you definitely don’t miss the sound of Michael’s snicker from across the way. The hand on your throat is heating up now, making it painfully uncomfortable to breathe. 

**_“I SEND YOU BACK TO THE FLAMES YOU SO DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE IN!”_ **

Lucifer couldn’t bear the sight of you. You were already badly beaten up when he was reunited with you, and hearing that scream come from you was enough. Lucifer had finally lost himself.

You felt a crackling, static energy and then intense heat, like you had just stuck your face in an oven. You manage to open an eye just in time to see something you thought you’d never see in your mortal nor your immortal life... 

**Lucifer’s true form.**

__

  
  
  


__

__


End file.
